Mariposas de papel
by alquimista-otaku
Summary: Tamaki celebra su cumpleaños con una persona especial y de una manera que no olvidará. Fanfic Miritama


Hola *w* aquí dejo una pequeña historia ^^ espero que os guste

* * *

 **Mariposas de papel**

Su familia nunca celebró sus cumpleaños, por eso mismo para Tamaki era un día como cualquier otro, comía solo en casa lo que sus padres le dejaban mientras ellos estaban trabajando.

Pero su suerte cambió a los ocho años, ascendieron a su padre y tuvieron que mudarse, para Tamaki eso solo podía significar más problemas, pues como casi siempre estaba solo no podía socializar con nadie y hasta lo más fácil se le hacía complicado o imposible. Por eso mismo su diálogo de presentación le salió mal y acabó soltando una tontería, definitivamente se burlarían de él, o eso creyó. Al contrario de lo que imaginó, un pequeño niño rubio le habló con una gran sonrisa y ese fue el comienzo de su amistad.

A partir de ese momento nunca más volvió a estar solo, todas las tardes iba a jugar a casa de Mirio y su familia siempre fue amable con él, hasta el punto en que casi lo consideraban como a un hijo más. La vida de Tamaki había cambiado a mejor y no podía pedir nada más.

\- Tamaki - llamó Mirio con una sonrisa aún más grande de lo normal

\- ¿Qué sucede? - preguntó Tamaki con miedo de derretirse ante aquella sonrisa tan sincera y brillante

\- Puede que no sea mucho pero es lo único que me dio tiempo a hacer - añadió el rubio mientras le entregaba un objeto de papel bastante arrugado

\- ¿Qué es? - preguntó Tamaki confundido

\- Es una mariposa de papel o al menos esa fue mi intención - explicó el chico mientras que su sonrisa se apagaba un poco

\- Se te da bien - añadió Tamaki mientras observaba lo que su amigo hizo

\- Me hubiese gustado regalarte algo mejor, pero me enteré en la hora del almuerzo y apenas pude practicar un poco - explicó Mirio un poco decepcionado - Pero me dolió un poco que no me hayas dicho que era tu cumpleaños -

Tamaki dejó de caminar y miró a su amigo como si hubiese dicho alguna locura. Ante la cara de asombro de Tamaki, Mirio no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

\- ¿Olvidaste tu propio cumpleaños? - preguntó el rubio confundido - Seguro que tus padres se reirán de ello cuando te den tu regalo -

Pero Tamaki sabía que no habría regalo alguno, nunca lo hubo y nunca lo habrá. Aquella pequeña mariposa era el primer y único regalo de cumpleaños que había recibido en sus ocho años de vida.

\- Mis padres nunca celebraron mi cumpleaños, dicen que es algo inútil - explicó Tamaki mientras comenzaba a temblar

Esas palabras le sentaron a Mirio como un balde de agua helada, pero a pesar de su edad, sabía que debía hacer algo para ayudar a su amigo, Tamaki se merecía ser feliz, así que en ese mismo instante se prometió celebrar todos y cada uno de los cumpleaños de Tamaki y hacerlo sonreír en ese día.

\- Eso es todo lo que puedo hacer por hoy, pero te prometo que el año que viene aprenderé a hacer una tarta y le pediré a mi madre que me ayude a decorar la casa, te compraré un gran regalo y- comenzó a enumerar Mirio pero Tamaki lo interrumpió

\- No hace falta que hagas algo así por mi, yo no merezco la pena - añadió el chico mientras luchaba con las lágrimas

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, así que te prometo que no volverás a pasar un cumpleaños solo y triste - dijo Mirio mientras tomaba el meñique de su amigo y hacía una promesa que no olvidaría

Y a pesar de que Tamaki creyó que aquella promesa acabaría en el olvido, Mirio se encargó de cumplir lo que prometió. El año siguiente hizo un pastel con ayuda de su madre y le regaló la figura de All Might que tanto le gustaba. Al año siguiente fueron al mariposario y el rubio preparó otra tarta diferente, haciendo de aquello una tradición. Durante los próximos diez años no hubo uno solo en el que Mirio se olvidase de aquella promesa y Tamaki nunca volvió a sentirse solo en su cumpleaños.

Por eso mismo, Tamaki se encontraba soñando despierto mientras miraba a través de la ventana. Mirio y Nejire llevaban toda la semana actuando raro y Suneater podía imaginarse el motivo de ello. Seguro que Mirio estaba preparando algo para su cumpleaños y por eso últimamente no tenía tiempo para él. Aún cuando sabía eso no podía evitar sentirse solo, así que cuando acabaron las clases fue directo a su habitación en los dormitorios, sin ganas de hacer nada. Se sentía sin fuerzas y es que le faltaba su sol, la alegría que le transmitía Mirio y sin él no podía evitar sumirse en la oscuridad. Sabía que era su último cumpleaños como estudiantes y temía que pronto sus vidas tomarían caminos diferentes.

Sin darse cuenta, se había quedado dormido en su cama, hecho una bola como intentando buscar así tranquilidad.

Unos golpes en su puerta lo despertaron y lo primero que hizo fue mirar al reloj, eran las doce menos cinco y la habitación estaba completamente a oscuras. Reuniendo todas sus fuerzas, Tamaki se dirigió a la puerta, encontrándose al abrirla a Mirio con una sonrisa.

\- Aún sigues con el uniforme - añadió Mirio mientras sonreía un poco más

Tamaki se dio cuenta de que aquello era cierto y que su uniforme estaba bastante arrugado al haber dormido con él puesto.

\- Me quedé dormido - explicó Tamaki

\- Seguro que estabas aburrido, siento haberte abandonado estos días - se disculpó Mirio mientras sus ojos brillaban de una manera especial

\- No tienes que disculparte - añadió Suneater cada vez más nervioso

Las agujas del reloj marcaron las doce en punto y el rubio se dio cuenta de ello.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Tamaki - dijo Mirio mientras le daba un beso casto a su pareja y le dejaba un objeto en su mano

Amajiki no pudo evitar sonreír al ver aquel objeto, pues era nada más y nada menos que una mariposa de papel, como la que le regaló en su primer cumpleaños juntos.

\- Tuve diez años para mejorar - explicó Mirio con orgullo al ver que al contrario de la que hizo cuando era un niño, esta si parecía una mariposa

\- Para mi ambas son igual de maravillosas - añadió Tamaki mientras sonreía realmente feliz

\- No es justo que me sonrías de esa manera, aún no terminé de darte mi regalo - explicó el rubio

\- Yo creí que la mariposa era el regalo - explicó Tamaki confundido

\- Eso fue solo para recordarte mi promesa, que no permitiré que vuelvas a pasar un cumpleaños solo - explicó Mirio mientras sacaba algo más de su bolsillo y continuaba hablando - Y aquí tengo algo más para demostrarte mi intención de mantener esa promesa -

Sin esperar a que Tamaki asimilara aquellas palabras, Mirio se arrodilló frente a su pareja.

\- Te conozco desde hace diez años y espero que podamos pasar muchos más juntos, como amigos, compañeros, pareja y si me lo permites también como esposos - dijo Mirio bastante nervioso mientras sus manos temblaban al abrir aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo donde se encontraba un anillo de compromiso

Tamaki sintió su corazón acelerarse y saltarse algún latido, se sintió incapaz de pronunciar algo, ni siquiera un simple _sí_ , así que hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, abrazar a Mirio y dejar salir todas aquellas lágrimas de alegría que se amontonaban en sus ojos.

\- Te amo - susurró Mirio en el oído de su pareja y ahora prometido

\- Yo también, tu eres mi sol y mi alegría - confesó Tamaki mientras acariciaba los cabellos rubios que tanto adoraba

\- Creo que toda una vida a tu lado me parecerá muy poco tiempo - dijo Mirio mientras se separaba un poco del abrazo para besar las mejillas de Tamaki

\- Entonces tendremos que aprovechar cada segundo - añadió Tamaki mientras sonreía realmente feliz

Para Tamaki conocer a Mirio cambió su vida completamente y gracias a él descubrió la verdadera felicidad, siempre juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado para ser sincera no tenía nada preparado para el cumpleaños de Tamaki pero me llegó la inspiración de golpe y en unas horas escribí esto *w* debería estar estudiando pero bueno xD


End file.
